Dernier Recourt
by Electrastar
Summary: -Malfoy si tu étais en danger de mort, à qui tu ferais appelle en premier ?" "-A toi Potter" "-A moi!" "-A toi" FINI
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Dernier recourt

**Auteur**: Electrastar

_Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

* * *

_Les idées de Dumbledor sont toujours un peu farfelues, surtout en ce que concerne Harry Potter…C'est comme ça que le jeune sorcier se retrouve obligé de rester une heure tout les jours enfermé dans la même pièce que son pire ennemi, Drago Malfoy…_

Harry était assit sur une table tout au fond de la salle et Drago à l'opposé. Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, les deux adolescents en venaient systématiquement aux mains sans pouvoir se contrôler. Drago affichait une mine impassible mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et ça Harry s'en était rendu compte. Il fallait malgré tout qu'ils arrivent à créer une pseudo entente pour que Dumbledor les laisse tranquille pour de bon. Harry soupira bruyamment un inspira un grand coup.

- Ecoutes Malfoy, je ne vais pas supporter cette punition très longtemps et toi non plus. Alors autant faire semblant de parler comme des sorciers civilisés. Si on est convaincant ça ne durera pas, quand dis-tu ?

- Pour une fois je suis d'accort avec toi, de toute façon c'est ça ou on s'entre tue

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour montrer sa bonne volonté il s'avança vers Drago et s'assit sur la table en face de lui. Le Serpentard parut un peu moi froid et hautain. Harry prit la parole :

- Il faut qu'on trouve un sujet de conversation sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir.

- D'accort…Tu préfères le monde sorcier ou moldu ?

- Hmm sorcier, les moldus sont trop étranges. Et toi ?

- Sorcier évidement, question idiote.

- C'est pas faux. C'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

- La tarte à la citrouille que fait ma mère, le tient c'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…Ce que cuisine madame Weasley en général. Tu as peur de quoi ?

-…De mon père. Et toi qu'es ce qui te fais le plus peur ?

-Ce serait de voir tous ceux que j'aime mourir devant moi sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

- C'est ça qui te fais le plus peur ? C'est même pas de mourir tout court ?

- Non, la vie de ceux que j'aime passe avant la mienne. Si tu étais en danger de mort, à qui tu ferais appelle en premier ?

- A toi.

- A moi ?!

- A toi.

-…Mais…Pourquoi à moi ?

- Tu ne me laisserais pas mourir comme ça, je te connais assez pour le savoir. Ca doit être le côté courageux des Gryffondors.

- C'est vrai que je ne te laisserais pas mourir, ça serait un peu trop facile. Si tu dois te faire tuer, en tant que ton pire ennemi j'estime que cette tâche n'appartient qu'à moi.

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je t'appellerais toi en premier. Et toi tu appellerais qui ?

- Toi. Pour les mêmes raisons. Ton côté Serpentard cette fois j'imagine.

-…Si quelqu'un doit de tuer se seras moi, et personne d'autre.

- Je n'attends rien de plus de ta part Malfoy.

Harry descendit de la table et tendit une main vers Drago dans l'espoir qu'il la serre. Mais le Serpentard se contenta de le regarder en souriant d'un air narquoit.

- Non Potter je ne te serrerais pas la main, tu n'as pas serré la mienne. Tu es mon pire ennemi, et mon dernier recourt.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

la suite ^^

* * *

_- Non Potter je ne te serrerais pas la main, tu n'as pas serré la mienne. Tu es mon pire ennemi, et mon dernier recourt._

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête du jeune Potter pendant plusieurs secondes. Il resta debout face à l'héritier Malfoy à lui tendre une main qu'il avait refusé de serrer. Harry laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, l'expression narquoise du visage de Drago avait disparu, remplacée par un visage grave qui ne lui était pas habituel.

- Comme tu voudras…

Harry soupira et un joli sourire étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

- Tu as l'air content Malfoy, je me trompe ?

- ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir me venger.

- Bien, j'espère que tu es content.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines Potter.

Drago sourit comme un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise dont il était fier. Harry le considéra d'un air lassé, le Serpentard avait un don pour l'exaspéré, un don qu'on pouvait croire naturel. Les yeux gris de Malfoy brillaient d'une petite lueur taquine et Harry eut une idée.

- Puisque tu es d'humeur à te comporter comme un gosse, je te propose qu'on fasse un jeu.

- Ah ?! Et quoi donc comme jeu passionnant ?

- Action ou vérité.

- T'as pas trouvé mieux que ça ? C'est pourtant pas dur.

- Oui ben c'est ça ou rien, moi au moins je cherche comparé à certain.

- Oh ça va hein…Bon c'est d'accort, mais je commence. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Qu'es ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Que tu es un fils de riche famille, pourrit gâté, orgueilleux, insolant, arrogant, mais que tu restes globalement fidèle à tes amis les plus proches.

- Ok, sympa…

Drago afficha une moue boudeuse.

- Tais toi c'est mon tour. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à chercher la bagarre avec moi ?

- Parce que tu es la seul personne dans cette foutue école que je considère comme un égal. Content ?

- Oui beaucoup merci.

Harry lui lança un sourire rayonnant auquel il se contenta de répondre par un regard noir.

- Action ou vérité ?

- mmh…Action.

- Enlèves ta chemise.

- Hein ?! Et pourquoi ?

- Nan, nan on ne discute pas, tu as choisis action alors maintenant tu fais.

Harry retira sa chemise à contre cœur tout en maudissant la famille Malfoy pour les 25 générations à venir. Il la pausa à côté de lui et croisa les bras. Drago l'observait d'un œil critique, des muscle puissant mais tout en finesse roulaient sous une peau lisse et halée. Il esquissa un sourire.

- ça va le balafré, t'es fait correctement pour un attrapeur.

- Merci…Action ou vérité

- Action.

- Retires ta chemise toi aussi pour voir.

Drago lui lança un regard narquois mais ne dit rien du tout. Il se contenta d'enlevé sa chemise et de la pausé sur son épaule. Appuyé les mains en arrière sur le rebord de la table, Drago laissa son torse totalement à découvert. Harry ne lâchait pas des yeux la peau pâle et satiné du Serpentard, ses muscles étaient beaucoup plus délicats que les siens mais sans perdre de leur capacité. Drago était également plus étroit des épaules et des hanches. Voyant que le Gryffondor ne réagissait as, Drago prit la parole.

- A moi, action ou vérité ?

-…Vérité.

- Tu me trouves comment là ?

-…Dire que tu es moche et mal foutu serait un mensonge…Alors on va dire beau et bien fait.

- Ok merci.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fais enlever ma chemise ?

- Je voulais voir si le fait que tu me bâte tout le temps au poste d'attrapeur était dut à ta musculature. Et je constate que tu es légèrement plus large que moi, donc ça doit venir de moi puisque d'un point de vu physique je devrais pouvoir te battre vu que je suis plus fin…Enfin bref. Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Embrasses-moi.

* * *

_Reviews? dites moi ce que vous en pensez vraiment, s'il vous plait._


	3. Chapter 3

_suite ^^_

* * *

_- Embrasses-moi._

Le visage d'Harry se figea dans une expression de stupeur absolue tellement cette « action » le prenait au dépourvu. Pourtant le Serpentard était le plus sérieux du monde, il paraissait même avoir un peu peur. L'échange de regard durant plusieurs minutes et Drago osait à peine respirer Tellement l'atmosphère était tendue.

- Alors ? Se risqua Drago.

- Alors quoi ? Ça ne va vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! Arrête la Bierreaubeure tout de suite parce que là…

- Je n'ai rien bu. Et tu dois faire ton action c'est le jeu.

- Oui, oui je la connais celle là, « c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette », il en est hors de question.

- Ma pauvre Lucette ?!! C'est quoi ce truc encore ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. D'ailleurs je laisse tomber ce jeu.

- Oh non Potter, tu as voulu qu'on y joue, alors tu vas jusqu'au bout.

- Et puis quoi encore Malfoy ? Si tu crois vraiment que je vais t'embrassé !

Le visage de Drago changea d'expression, Il lança à Harry un regard plus meurtrier que jamais. Sans le quitter des yeux il s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de son visage.

- Dis le Potter si je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, Siffla le Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Il en est hors de question c'est tout !

Harry le repoussa de toutes ces forces puis s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce. La tête entre les mains il chercha vainement une solution, la porte était fermée et il n'avait pas sa baguette. En cas de besoin il ne pouvait compter que sur sa force physique qui restait malgré tout équivalente à celle de Drago. Debout contre le mur, Drago ne le lâchait pas des yeux et Harry le savait. Il lui adressa un regard de dégout.

- Alors Potter, on se défile ?

-Je ne me défile pas ! Je refuse d'embrasser un garçon c'est tout.

- Hé ben, ils doivent être vraiment coincés tes moldus.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que les moldus sont coincés. Comme si c'était anormal chez les sorciers, n'importe quoi…

- Tu veux dire que chez les sorciers c'est toléré ?

- Ben oui ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens ! Nan mais franchement ces moldus…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire.

- Tu fais comme tu veux.

Drago se retourna et remit sa chemise sans accordait plus d'attention à Harry, du moins en surface. Car en réalité il écoutait le moindre son qui émanait de lui, pour voir comment il réagissait. En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Drago lui lança sa chemise. L'héritier Malfoy s'assit délicatement sur le bord de la table en attendant que le Gryffondor ait fini de se rhabiller. Bras et jambes croisés il attendait patiemment qu'Harry prenne à nouveau la parole. Jugeant que tout danger était écarté, Harry reprit sa place en face de Drago sans pour autant baissé sa garde.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? murmura Harry en regardant le sol.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Serpentard dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Tu dois bien avoir un raison.

- Non. Et de toute façon tu n'en es pas capable.

- Parce que ça n'est pas normal !

- Normal ? Potter tu viens d'une famille de moldu, au début rien n'était normal pour toi. Les moldus sont tous des coincés. Comme si le sexe était un tabou chez les sorciers…

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- A ton avis Potter, il n'y à que la filtre d'amour pour provoquer le désir ? Et bien non, et certaines sont tellement puissantes qu'elles sont interdites. Tu crois vraiment que le polynectar sert juste à prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre pour voir si il prépare un coup fourré ? Il sert aussi à échangé les rôles…Au lit. Pareil pour les baguettes. Tu es bien naïf Potter.

Pendant qu'il parlait Drago en avait profité pour se rapprocher du survivant. Il était à présent à quelque centimètre de lui. Harry se sentait subitement très ignorant sur ce sujet là et Drago venait de le mettre devant le fait accomplit. Il ne supportait pas de se faire traiter de lâche pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un baisé…Même avec un garçon. Son orgueil en prenait un coup. Devant le regard triomphant de Drago, il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix s'il il tenait à sauver les apparences. Il parcouru la courte distance qui les s'éparait et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Voilà, conclu Harry en détournant le regard.

-Au fait Potter, commença Drago en souriant, Je t'ai mentis.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est la fin ^^_

* * *

- Au fait Potter, je t'ai mentis.

- Tu m'as mentis ? Et à quel sujet hein ? Sa majesté Malfoy compte me le dire ou me balancer encore un de ses mensonges ?

- ça va Potter, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, Je t'ai mentis ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Tu n'as jamais mentis pour avoir ce que tu voulais peu être ?

- Ce que tu voulais ? Sursauta Harry, tu ne va quand même pas me faire croire que tu voulais !... Tu voulais vraiment que je t'embrasse ?!

- Oui.

Un oui clair et net, franc et dénué de cynisme et d'ironie. Harry en resta bouche bé, il sentait son cœur accéléré douloureusement. Malfoy paraissait un peu inquiet et guettait la moindre de ses réactions. Un léger malaise passa sur son visage pâle il savait qu'il était sur une pente dangereuse mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier cette chaleur qu'avait causé son baisé, aussi rapide fut-il.

- Vas y Malfoy je t'écoute, sur quoi d'autre tu m'as mentis ?

- Les sorciers ne sont pas beaucoup plus tolérant que les moldus…

Harry détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, le fait que Drago lui ai mentis lui serrait le cœur.

- Et sur quoi d'autre tu m'as mentis ? Je sens que ce n'est pas tout, murmura Harry en regardant ses pieds.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait retirer ta chemise juste pour nous comparer…Je voulais savoir à quoi tu ressemblais sous…sous tes vêtements, répondit Drago hésitant.

Harry lui jeta un regard écœuré, Il le trouvait dégoutant à vouloir profiter de lui, surtout de son ignorance des mœurs sorcier. En colère contre le Serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le gifler.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Hurla Harry fou de rage.

- Never explain…

Harry lui redonna une autre gifle avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Le Gryffondor avait terriblement envi de pleurer.

-…Never complain, termina Drago en essuyant le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu me dégoute Malfoy, répondit simplement Harry.

Sans manifester le moindre chagrin, Drago S'approcha du Gryffondor et pose sa tête au creux de son coup. Il respira avidement cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, il avait la même fraicheur que les roses de sa mère encore humide de rosée. Ce mélange de fraicheur, de douceur et de soleil qui l'enivrait. Harry quand à lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il était restait complètement immobile quand ces cheveux blonds et soyeux avaient frôlé sa joue.

- Drago…, Murmura Harry sans conviction.

Un long frison lui parcouru le dos quand les cheveux fins du Serpentard effleurèrent son coup, il se laissa allé à ce parfum de cannelle et d'épice caractéristique de Drago. Cette odeur qu'il finissait par bien connaître à force Celui-ci soupira et quitta le coup qu'il désirait tant.

- Ecoutes-moi Harry, Je t'admire. Je t'admire vraiment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour cette école. Mais parfois tu peux te montrer tellement…Idiot. On ne te la peu être jamais dit mais la chair est faible, tout autant que l'esprit. La chair est le pire des pêchés mais je m'en fiche royalement, moi ce que je veux c'est toi. Ne me demande pas si je t'aime ou ce genre de niaiserie, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'Harry et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je te l'ai dis Potter, tu es mon dernier recourt sauf que là aussi je t'ai en partie mentis. Tu es mon dernier recourt si ma vie est menacée mais…Tu es aussi mon dernier recourt pour bien d'autres choses. Des choses que je ne nommerais pas…

Harry gémit doucement, l'odeur de cannelle et d'épice, cette voix suave et veloutée, ces propositions…Il souffla dans le coup du Serpentard qui frissonna.

- Je suis ton dernier recourt Malfoy…Et toi le mien…Et des choses dont on terra le nom…

- Mon dernier recourt Potter, le dernier…

- Oui…Le dernier…, Murmura Harry en se laissant embrasser.

Drago se laissa aller contre le Gryffondor. La chair est faible, c'est au fait vérifier, mais il sourit en pensant au seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour laissé libre cours à ses envies, à son dernier et unique recourt…Harry Potter.

* * *

_Oui Oui je sais c'est court mais si jamais ça me prend je la réécrirais!_

_Allez faites exploser le compteur de reviews :p_

_Pour ceux que ça interesse j'ai deux autres fics en cours, "je sang dans ses cheveux" et "je suis une vipère"_


End file.
